


Daddy Practice

by MadisonAvenue21



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Babysitting, Daddy Sal, M/M, daddy brian, super subtle flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonAvenue21/pseuds/MadisonAvenue21
Summary: Sal agrees to look after Milana for a night while Joe and Bessy go out, only little did he know how hard it was actually going to be by himself; good thing Brian lives close by.





	Daddy Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration for this story based on a conversation Brian and Sal had on the WSY podcast. I'm hoping to write more one-shots in the future, I already have a mile long list of prompts.  
> Also If you read When Words Fail, A. I love you B. I'm going to try and update it asap.  
> Also, also, I'm still having trouble with my format. For whatever reason it won't carry over, it's really irritating and if anyone knows how to fix it, I'd love you forever.

He wasn’t sure why he had volunteered, but now he was in it for the long haul. Sal had volunteered to watch Milana for the night so Joe and Bessy could get out of the house for a little while. The sitter had canceled last minute and the words came flying out of Sal’s mouth before his brain could even finish processing the thought. Joe was surprised by Sal’s Hunger Games moment but quickly called Bessy to her the good news before Sal could say anything else. He felt bad, it was the first time they were supposed to go out alone since the baby had been born. He didn’t think it would be so hard; he grew up with sisters, he has two nieces, surely, he could take care of a six-month-old baby girl with no problems. Then he started thinking about the diaper changing, and the spit up, and the crying; his head was spinning. He was sitting in a chair on set with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. 

“Woah dude, you look like you’re gunna puke.” Brian slapped his hand against Sal’s shoulder. When he didn’t laugh, Brian pulled up a chair next to him and looked at him. “What’s going on?”  
Sal picked up his head and looking around to make sure they were alone. “I agreed to watch Milana so Joe and Bessy could go out for the night.”  
“You volunteered to do that?” Sal could hear the surprise in Brian’s voice, also a laugh was working its way to the surface.  
“Don’t start with me, it was like an involuntary reflex.” He sighed “I don’t know if I can do it, what the hell do I know about kids?”  
“Then tell ‘em you can’t do it.” Sal sighed even louder.  
“I can’t do that, you should have seen his face. He was so excited.” He said putting his head back in his hands. “I don’t know one thing about infants, like when do they eat? What if she won’t stop crying.” He picks his head up quickly and his eyes go wide. “Dude, what if I drop her? Holy shit.”  
“Bro, you need to calm down; you have two nieces, you’re not gunna drop her.” Brian chuckled and stared at him.  
“Those two things have nothing to do with the other.” Sal was being full blown neurotic by this point. “I never watched my nieces when they were that small. They’re like full grown children now and I’m still nervous.”  
“Alright, what if I come over and help you watch Milana? Would that keep you from losing your shit completely?” Sal looked over at Brian and nodded.  
“You text me when Gatto drops her off and I’ll head over.”  
“Thanks man, I owe you one.”

Joe brought Milana over at quarter to seven. He assured him that Milana would probably sleep for most of the time and Bessy told him to call if he had any questions. Joe and Bessy weren’t even out the door yet before Sal grabbed his phone to text Brian. Bessy handed Milana to Sal and both parents moved in to give their daughter a kiss goodbye. Joe practically had to drag Bessy out the door. They weren’t even in the car yet before Sal had already sent two messages to Brian.  
“We’ll be fine, right?” He whispered to Milana. They both just stared at each other before she burst in to tears. Her crying echoed throughout the entire house and Sal began to really panic.  
“No, come on. Not this soon.” He groaned before going over to the diaper bag and tried to pull out one of her toys. “okay sweetheart; look, look what I have.” He gave her one of the stuff animals in the bag, but she just looked at it and threw it. Sal flinched and then shook his head at how ridiculous he was acting. He fished around in the bag for her pacifier before texting Brian again to ‘get his ass over here now.’

Brian had showed up to Sal’s house about 20 minutes after the last of his texts came in; He was in the middle of a shower and he kept hearing his phone continuously going off. He thought somebody was dying, but it was just Sal having a complete freak-out. When Brian had walked through the door, he made sure to slip off his shoes before going up the stairs and finding a complete mess in Sal’s living room. Milana was in Sal’s arms crying, Sal was sitting on the floor and looked disheveled, and the contents of her diaper bag were spread out around the living room.

“Jesus dude, what the hell happened in here.”  
“She won’t. stop. crying.” Sal said in a defeated tone.  
“It’s been 45 minutes… at most” Brian said in disbelief looking around the entire living room.  
“I tried everything dude, she doesn’t need a diaper change, she’s not hungry, she won’t take her pacifier, I gave her every toy Bessy packed.” He sighed. “I don’t know what to do.” Brian shook his head and walked over towards Milana and picked her up. “Okay sweetheart, it’s alright.” Brian began bouncing up and down gently and she soon stopped crying. You could tell she had worn herself out as she placed her head on Brian’s shoulder.  
“Where’s her pacifier?” Brian asked as he slowly walked over to the couch towards Sal. Sal grabbed it off the coffee table and handing it back to Brian. He sat down slowly on the couch, and cradled her so she was comfortable. He placed the pacifier to her lips and she slowly surrendered, and began sucking on it quickly. “See, you’re alright. Mommy and daddy will be back before you know it.”  
“You’re good with her.” Sal says after they sit in a minute of silence. Brian shrugs as Sal pulls himself up and sits on the couch next to Brian. By this time, Milana has begun to fall asleep in Brian’s arms. “How do you do that?” Sal sighed in defeat.  
“I don’t know, man? Maybe she was just nervous or something. This is the first time she’s been away from Gatto and Bessy. I mean look at you, I’d be crying too.” Brian chuckled but Sal didn’t laugh.  
“You’re lucky you’re holding a baby right now.” Sal threatened but Brian just brushed it off with another laugh.  
After he couldn’t stand to see his living room a mess anymore, Sal started picking up all the contents of the diaper bag and putting everything back as neatly as he could. The noise caused Milana to stir and Brian immediately moved her so her head was resting on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and every now and then made quiet shushing noises. Sal watched in amazement as he finished putting the diaper bag in order and sat back down next to Brian.  
“What?”  
“You have three kids at home that I don’t know about?” Sal asked  
“Nah, I just got a knack for it I guess?”  
“You’re acting like I’m talking about skiing, this is a tiny human that relies on you to live and you’re like a master at it.”  
“Okay, drama queen I’m not a master just because I got the kid to stop crying. Maybe you’re just terrible at it?” Brian smirks and Sal gives a small smile back. They sit in a comfortable silence, occasionally glancing over at each other.  
“You ever think you want one?” Sal tries to keep a hushed tone as to not wake Milana.  
“A kid?” Brian asks and Sal nods. “Ugh, I don’t know. I used to think so but now, probably not. I think getting laid is enough for me.” Sal shakes his head. “What about you?”  
“Yeah, I think I’d like kids.”  
“More than one?” Sal nods  
“But now I don’t know? Maybe this experience is telling me to reconsider.”  
“You’d be a great dad, it’s different when it’s your own kid.” Brian reasoned.  
“I don’t know?” Sal waves the thought away to forget about it. He’s sorry he brought it up.  
“She’s starting to squirm, she might be hungry? Why don’t you hold her and I’ll go heat up her bottle and then you can feed her?”  
“Dude, she cried the last time I held her.”  
“You’ll be fine.” Brian assured, passing the sleepy baby girl to Sal who was more nervous than ever.  
Sal sat her up in his lap and had her resting in the cradle of his left arm. She still had sleep in her eyes as she lazily sucked on her pacifier. It didn’t take long before she started to fuss and Sal started to again panic.  
“Bri, hurry up!” He yelled quickly.  
“Relax, I was just testing the temperature.” Brian lazily jogged back into the living room and could see Milana getting upset. “She’s probably just hungry.” He handed the bottle to Sal and sat back down in his seat.  
“You want your bottle?” Brian couldn’t help but laugh at how high Sal’s voice had gotten, you could hear the carefulness and nervousness. Milana spit out her pacifier and Sal slowly put the nipple to her lips before she took it eagerly.  
“Well, there’s no denying she’s Gatto’s kid.” Both guys laugh and Sal smiled at the fact she wasn’t crying this time. Sal looked down at her as she contently sucked on her bottle; He was nervous to take it from her but he needed to make sure she wasn’t drinking too fast. “I promise, I’ll give it back in a minute. Just take a breath okay?” He said gently and Milana turned her head and looked at him innocently with her big doe eyes. She reached for the bottle then looked back at Sal who couldn’t help but give into her.  
“How can you say no to that?” Milana took the bottle with ease.  
“I think you’re gunna be okay, buddy. She’ll probably fall asleep afterwards.” Brian said getting up off the couch and stretching.  
“Are you leaving?”  
“Yeah, I got a bunch of shit—I mean stuff to do at home.” Brian covered his mouth. “You didn’t hear that word from me, miss.” He smiled and pointed at before waging his finger. She smiled back, formula dripping down her chin. “You be good for, Sal okay?” He patted her gently on the head before grabbing his jacket. “I’m not that far if something happens.”  
“Thanks for helping me, I don’t think Joe would trust me again if he came back to see the baby and I on the floor crying with the living room in shambles.”  
“You have it in you; you just need to relax. Just think of it as your daddy practice.” Brian laughed and soon headed out the door, leaving Sal alone with Milana. She finished her bottle and after a few good pats on the back, settled back down and drifted in and out of sleep until Joe and Bessy came to get her.  
“I hope she was good for you.” Bessy said as she took Milana from Sal and placed her gently in her car seat.  
“She was perfect angel.”  
“Thanks man, I owe you. We really needed this.” Joe clapped his hand on Sal’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry about it dude, anytime.”  
“Would you be able to watch her next week? It seems like the two of you really got along.”  
“Oh, yeah sure. No problem.” Sal didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t say no to his best friend.  
“I’ll talk to you about the details later in the week.” Sal walked the family to the door, seeing they got to the car safely.  
“See you next week, kid.” Milana smiled when Sal waved goodbye and that in turn made Sal smile.  
“Now I’ll really owe you, buddy.” Joe promised.  
“Hey, you’re lucky I don’t have a going rate.” Both friends laughed and Joe caught up to Bessy, helping her strap the car seat in the back. 

Sal huffed as he closed the door, walking back to the living and plopping down on the couch. He reached in his pocket for his phone and sent a text to Brian.

Just made plans for another session of daddy practice. I’m such a sucker… Would you come over and help? -S

Anything for my daddy in training -B

Sal rolled his eyes, laughed, and threw his phone down next to him. He couldn’t help but feel a little more excited about babysitting this time around.


End file.
